1. Technological Field
This disclosure is related to voltage controlled oscillators (VCO) and digitally controlled oscillators (DCO). More particularly, this disclosure presents a system and method for biasing oscillators to minimize phase noise.
2. Background
Digitally controlled or voltage controlled oscillators may have very sensitive nodes where thermal noise may be converted to phase noise around the oscillation frequency. Biasing these nodes may negatively affect the oscillator by lowering the Q-factor of the tank circuit thus increasing its phase noise. Some systems can implement resistive circuitry to minimize varactor noise contribution.